Digimon Adventure 02: one-way street
by xxxdramon
Summary: AU. our beloved goggled boy, is just ordinary boy who 'incidentally' stumbled into world where he almost burnt, having a twisting partner with threatening evolution sister complex. what do you expect? this is digital world after all... is there no way to return?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is xxxdramon. well, i just make an account in fanfiction and this my first attempt writing in fanfiction. this story is came from simple different twist. hope you like it.**

**disclaimer: i'm not owning digimon. if i were, every digimon game (from v-pet, wonderswan to re-digitize) will have english version**

* * *

Prologue

**"wa-wait.. *pant*..don't *pant* run"**

**"huh? how do we play tag if i'm not running?"**

**"but *pant* i'm *pant* tired"**

**"huh, okay. sorry..."**

**"it's already dark. where is onii-chan?"**

**"dunno. do you want me to make a party with you?"**

**"umm, party is only for game. we are just going home. not killing monster and getting exp"**

**"but, aren't we going beat monsters?"**

**"our sibling aren't monster just because they take our toys"**

**"well then... uhh, how about this? would you like me to escort to castle, milady?"**

**"wow... amazing you know that word. what are you, a knight?"**

**"of course i am"**

**"well then, escort me then ohh my shining knight"**

**"then, let's go! hey, let's play in the park again"**

**"well, i ask onii- chan first but of course i will"**

**"i won't take no. if your onii-chan say no, i will take you. you know, like knight who fight a dragon that keeping the princess."**

**"really? is that an oath?"**

**"oath? like oatcrackers?"**

**"noo... it's like... promise but a knight say it"**

**"ohh ohh yes! yes i will make an oath. i will protect you from any monster even the dragon in your home"**

**"for the last time, onii-chan isn't a monster"**

**"well, we never know"**

* * *

Chapter 1: Digital World? Is that some kind of game?

A girl stand on the side watching a boy juggling a ball... or at least trying to juggle. Every time he bring the ball up, the ball always fall into his head. Sometimes in his face. Which is really hurt.

"Dai, could we go home now? I'm already hungry" The girl pouting. She was waiting the boy to go home together. but...

"No, i will show that i can be as good as senpai" The stuborn mahogany said.

"Really? Then wake up NOWWW!" That word making all scene become blurry.

The sleeping boy who sit in the middle farthest back seat wake up groggily.

"dai-chann~~~~, do you have really good dream?" Asked the teacher with a smile. Not a happy smile for sure.

"ehh, yes sensei" Daisuke motomiya, the 5th grader mahogany said nervously as he tried to avoid the gaze that could kill fly.

"then, could you explain what was written in the blackboard?" Teacher said.

"huh,...that is...well, you seee... it was...like that" He said randomly. Well, the problem is there is NOTHING in the board because the teacher already order one student to erase it. But this teacher is somebody wouldn't take a no or 'i don't know' answer.

"you do know, what happen when you don't listen to the lecture?" the teacher showing her 'sincere' smile.

and then suddenly the bell ringing signaling that school is over.

"ohh, well then. remember what we learned today and... where is daisuke?" the teacher asked.

"he's just running away already"

"well, tell him he won't get away next time. he will get NICE gift i think" And then, the sensei left.

"someone will get curse of ms. Unagi" One of the student said, making whole class laughing.

Well, this story about a kid who was cursed for his own volition.

...

((digimon are loading))

...

GOOGLE point of view

Well, that was really exhausting. I'm really sure i'm doing really bad. Heading to the goal (no, not mean i'm goaling using head but my meet that pole literally), kicking balls (i swear i'll kill that idiot who mistake my balls as soccer ball), do i really deserve this curse? Never again i sleep on unagi lesson. What is my dream anyway? Must really nice dream making this temptation worth it.

"dai...daisuke..."...huh. A voice is calling me. I'm start to hearing things. My heading to the goal starting showing its effect.

"here... right here...i'm right here" Voice continued to echoed. Okay, it's starting to get creepy. Maybe better go home and sleep fast.

"I'M RIGHT HERE, YOU HEAR ME?"

GAHHH...okay, okay, i will follow you. Geez... Are my imagination mad at me? Better follow it or i'm going to be deaf.

Walking through the corridor, i'm reaching my destination. The computer room. Why am i here again? Ohh, that voice. As look around, i found what i think is the source of voice. in the back corner right desk which is near the door, really bright light comes from monitor. The voice must coming from there. Getting closer to the computer, i have this feeling, you know when something big especially bad one going happen.

When i reach the computer all,i can say is one think. too shiny. As tried to touch the monitor, my hand sink into computer...

This is not good sign. As i try pull out my hand, it sink more bringing my whole body monitor. While i was floating inside ,i think i saw some static and number 0 and 1 scattering in my surroundings. It makes feel so dizzy making wanna puke. Then, everything went black.

...

((the digimon are waiting))

...

Uhh...so dizzy. as i open my eyes all is blue and green. Am i in the field right now? Well i can see is blue sky with some cloud, fluterring grass because of wind, tv with static on it... a portable tv?

Well, let's recap again. I was just finish my soccer test and someone (or maybe something) calling me and i'm literally entering a monitor. Maybe i was thrown out of that tv? Maybe this is like story in game where another world is calling for heroes. Maybe i could became a knight and get my own mecha. Or maybe i will meet a living food like... a mochi maybe.

Not knowing what to do, i'm just walking around aimlessly. Well, everything looks normal like that ...that vending machine. Why vending machine is standing in nowhere place. Well, there was on tv that working back there too. Let's give it a try. Beside i was thirsty either.

*click*

...

*click*

...

*clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick*

...

"stupid vending machine" I say as i show it the taste of the best scorer of odaiba FC.

*beep beep beep*. Suddenly, the machine starting to work. After all, like the coach said what needed is little push. or maybe a kick in this case.

Then, my soda is coming out...

"GAHHHHH...gross"

How the hell green slimes coming out of a machine that sells drinks. I know that slime is first enemy of every rpg, but not from vending machine. those making me lose my thirst.

As i try cleaning my body from muckus or whatever it is, i noticed something. When did i change my clothes? Right now, i'm wearing white shirt and blue jacket with some sort of red-orange flame design on lower parts. My lower part turn into a light brown khaki pants and white sneakers that change my shoes...

"MY shoesss..." dammnnn&%*&(&)* it takes 3 month for me to buy that expensive soccer cleats. It's the first item that cared the most. I'm not even allowed jun go near my cleats (approximately 3 meter). If my old clothes didn't back, i swear whoever change my clothes gonna get a nice black eye.

"ehh, excuse me?"

"WHAT?!" Still angry i reply. Turning back to see the man who poke me in my anger i see... no, not man. A yellow 2-legged lizard standing with its green eyes staring at me. It is not good taking your anger toward stranger. Especially the one with big jaw and really really sharp teeth.

"Wahhh" His maw open widely and...

*FWHOOSHH*

...I take back my word. Never take your anger on a FIRE breathing stranger. Thank god it missed a centi my head.

"i'm sorry. you startled me. are you human?" The lizard asks. yes, duh. Do i look like a lizard?

"y-yeah. where is this? what... i-i mean who are you?" I ask. Maybe i'm little bit sttutering at my words but better play safe than became steak alive.

"my name is agumon. i'm a digimon. this place called digital world. are new here? where do you come from?" He asks more. Digital world, like this world is inside computer or any electronics?

"well, my name is daisuke motomiya, but you can call me daisuke. well, yes i just came out of nowhere. i'm from obaida." Or maybe the monitor.

"odaiba, huh. i've been there before with my partner. my partner also come from there." He says with some hint of sadness in his voice.

"you're partner is human? then, could i get a digimon partner too?" wow. I could get my own fire lizard. Or maybe an electric hamster. I'm feel soooo excited right now.

"yes, i think. You should meet another human. Do you want to come?"

"yesss..." At last, i could find another of my own. Then we walk started to... wherever agumon leading me to. But, could this be a trap so agumon and the digimon will eat me? but, then again he seems so sincere to do that.

After walk awhile, i noticed something. From back, he was look like a fried chicken. Gosh, i want to eat the thing that burning me. I think starting to crazy by just being here.

"By the way, nice google" The lizard complimented still walking.

"Thanks" At least that lizard understand fashion like me.

"You remind of my partner" Does he/she also wear googles like me?

"Your partner huh? who is he or she? Is he or she the one we're going to meet?"

"no, we're not meeting him. he was... lost" As he glancing away. He seems down when we talking about his partners. Maybe i shouldn't bring it more. At least i know he was a cool boy for using googles.

"by the way, is there any other kind digimon?" I try to talk different topic.

"huh, well there's so many kind. We call it level. It is from baby, child, adult, perfect to ultimate"

"are you an adult then?"

"no, right now i'm a child level" Okay, a child could burnt me to death. And that second weakest kind. I wonder how frightening is the ultimate.

"AGUMON..." A voice heard from afar. I think it's a girl waving her hand. I can't help but feel so familiar with the voice.

"oh oh, that's hikari. The one we're looking for" He says while pointing left. So, that girl in far is hikari.

"HIKARIII..." Agumon shouts as he running to the girl. I just follow agumon behind with my gaze on that girl.

As she get nearer, i could see... wow. she's really cute. Her pale white skin, the deep red eyes, the short brown hair. Her clothes which consist of armless pink shirt and that white figerless gloves. damn... too cute. I think she was saying something to me but i don't know what she says. It was her cuteness overwhelming her voice for me. Too busy ogling her.

...

...

...

...

...

...what was she saying?

"WATCH OUT MONOCHROMON" What she says. That makes me stop on my track. Monochromon? Is that a...

"huh?" looking at the one where she pointing at i saw... dust of cloud getting bigger... no, a rhino moving... no, a Horde of rhino running towards me. Ohh, one think i could do while inhale really deeply...

"AHHHH!"

...

((the digimon are running))

...

"*pant* hah... *pant* are those mono-whatever also a digimon?" At last i could catch my breath. If i'm not the best athlete in school, maybe i've become a pancake right now. Why do misfortune following me everywhere today? Is this a curse for sleeping in class from ms. unagi?

"Imppresive. You are able to outrun monochromon. But, are you an idiot? Running in along their tracks, not the side?" Geez, should be first thing what she said in our meet is mockin me? Oh yeah, the first thing she said is that warning.

"Well, i was trying show a my awesomeness. By the way, my name is daisuke motomiya. What is yours?"

"Hikari... kamiya hikari. Are you the new chosen?" Ahe asks. Why do i feel some familiarity with her?

"Dunno. I just get here using a monitor" well, what can i say more?

"enter a monitor? Anyway, come with me, i think you're the who can lift that thing" She says while showing us the way.

"okay. where is agumon?" What if those rhino going to attack again?

"He is meeting another chosen like me" so, we're a free walking for digimon snack are we?

"so, how many are the chosen?"

"There was... just two of us now" Somehow she looks sad. This remind of agumon when talking about his partner. Do they...

"uhh, sorry. What about your partner?" I say try changing the subject.

"ohh, she's been away. She's looking something she lost. Her name is gatomon."

"what was she look like?" You can different gender of digimon? Is agumon a he or a she? Maybe a boy from its look.

"she is cat. a really cute one. wait till you her evolution" She really excited talking about her partner. Her smile is (soo cute) showing happiness. She must be really love her partner.

"by the way, do many digimon always attacking like that?"

"no. usually they attack if someone intrude their territory. but, it was different"

"how?" it is because of unagi curse upon me?

"did you see something like ring attached to their neck?"

"nope, because i ran forward not backward"

"haha... you're funny. well, it's called dark ring. this thing controlling their mind. one who controlling them apparently the new evil called digimon emperor" Did she calling me funny? Somehow her laugh make me feel something tingle inside me. happiness? Maybe i could get her as mygirlfriend.

"okay, i try to sum it all. This world which called digital world where digimon is lived is in danger of digimon emperor, the big bad evil and you are the chosen who protect this place? Do i also a chosen or just a random stranded person?" Wow... i'm really inside a game, am i?

"both maybe. we're here" Hikari says making me look the surrounding. Well, we are inside a cave right now. When did we enter the cave? All i could is the wall, stalagtite on ceiling and below. Or was it teacher called stalagmite? And then something unfit in front of me as dead end. There a oddly mark red ball with horn on a pedestal with light falling on it from a hole in ceilling. So chessy.

"umm, what should i do?"

"try to lift it?"

"could there maybe a chance it was a trap?" As much as i remember in many movies, a pedestal with precious thing always trigger trap if you lift it. Especially the one that put one random place such as cave or ruins.

"no, because nobody has ever could lift it. i think it's for the chosen"

"are you sure i'm not just happenly unlucky some stranded person?"

"no, i'm pretty sure you are a chosen"

"are you sure this is not a trap that specifically made for the chosen?"

"GOSH, JUST FUCKING LIFT IT" well, now i know angry girl is more scary than a deadly trap. I admit i'm scared. I mean, i almost died twice, from being burnt by lizard and stomped by rhinos. And they say, third time the charm.

"okay, okay. i'm just being paranoid okay?"

So i lift that thing. Suprisingly it's as light as my schoolbag (which usually only consist pencil case and a note). At least, i'm not getting a game over.

"well, so..." and then everything burns.

* * *

**Okay...**

**At first, i want write this based on real plot with little comedy. somehow, it become a quite different story. even this ending was really suprise to me since it was thought in last minutes.**

**So, what do you think?**

**Is it good enough?**

**Did something wrong?**

**Please tell me! R&R**

**THANK YOU**

**xxxxdramon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello viewers, this is xxxdramon. Well, this is my 2nd chapter of this fic. Sorry, if i change the title because i just found out, there was another fic with quite similar name and that fanfic come earlier so i think i should change it a better one. **

**Anyway, some part of this fanfic maybe little bit... unhealthy. so, if you didn't want to read it, just skip it. ****I warn you.**

**Now, let's get on the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. if i am, hunter season will be**** different.**

* * *

Chapeter 2: ENTER KAM... no, ENTER FLADRAMON

"daisuke..." A voice calling somebody.

"daisuke..." Who is he?

"daisuke..." That's name sound familiar... oh, that's my name.

"**DAISUKEEEE**"

"GAHHH" What's with people and screaming today.

As i looked around, i notice that i'm not in that cave anymore. But, it's still a cave. Rather, this cave is as big as dome with torches along side the wall.

"At last, we meet daisuke" Something talks happily.

And then, there it was. Beside me, a digimon. A lizard. Standing in 2 leg. It has blue skin with white part on stomach and its maw. It has little horn on its nose and pointy ears. Also he has a yellow v mark on its forehead. somehow, it's big red eyes staring at mine excitedly.

"uhh, hey. Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"My name is v-mon. Of course i know about you. You are daisuke motomiya. A 5th grader in odaiba elementary. You like soccer. Your height is ### and Your weight is ##. You never had a girlfriend because of your childhood friends. You broke glass window because..." He explained very very long. Does he stalk me? If so, how come nobody see a walking dinosaur in school?

"PLEASE STOP WITH THAT INFO. I ask how do you know me?"

"because i'm your partner" Partner? Like agumon and his partner or hikari and gatomon?

"oh" Is all i say.

I don't know what i feel. It feels like i meet some part of me that were lost. And also that mean, i'm a chosen afterall. And the most important is he's going to protect me from all danger i have get here.

Really big grin formed in my mouth as i hugged him happily bringing to my height. He also answered with hugging me back. We both laugh happily as we spinning. After all it was my first friend in this world. Not that agumon and hikari weren't friends but somehow i feel really close to him. Even it feels more closer than my family. after a while, we're both tired and slump down.

"so... what can you do?" I asks. I hope he (yes, i decided that he is a boy) could breathe fire or maybe produce some lightning.

"i could do headbutt, i could punch" We know everyone who have head could do headbutt and everyone who have hands could punch. Why do he say the obvious?

"beside that, could you breath a fire?" Like agumon or an orange winged dragon?

"i can't"

"could you make lightning?"

"no. i'm not an overgrowth hamster. i'm a dragon" huh... How do he that references? Then again, he know all about me. well, no special power. at least he could fight. maybe his power is over 20000.

"so, where are we?" I asks. Maybe this another part of cave. Last time i remember that i picked that horny ball... and then i get burnt to death. I knew it i shouldn't picked that thing. so, am i dead?

"i don't know" Maybe not. If so, why do my partner appear here?

"so, how long you were here v-mon?"

"as long as you here" huhh... That kinda vague. Is he already dead?

"so, what do you think we are doing here?"

"we are doing a trial" His voice suddenly become serious as his maw moved. Trial? Well, that's a relief. At least i'm not dead... yet.

"yes, we must pass it otherwise we will stuck here forever" He continued.

"stuck forever?"

"maybe... or we could die" wow... Good alternatives. Why do i always get caught in deadly situation?

"so... what trial?" I ask.

"..." Is it really deadly that couldn't be said?

"v-mon."

"...what daisuke?" Nope. He's just zoning out.

"what trial?" I repeat my question.

"uhh... is that things with 3 side?"

"that's triangle"

"the thing that grow in forest?

"uhh, that's tree v-mon" Aren't we just talk about trial?

"is that..."

"V-mon, i like to play word, BUT i ask about the trial that you talk?"

"did i say anything about trial?"

"YES, v-mon. YESS" Is he really that forgetful?

"so, what is trial?" ...Okay. It start to get my nerves. When i want yell to my 'beloved' partner, suddenly there were none.

...

...

"v-mon,is someone just put off the light?" I joke. It is perfectly dark that i can't even see anything... But, somehow i could see myself clearly. Do the trial start now?

"hmm, you quite brave young one. i sense no fear in you" A new voice answers. Quite heavy voice... I think it's a male.

"yes duh. i sleep wih light off and even sometime i slept inside lockers if jun pranked me. do i have to be afraid?"

"... So, will you try overcome the trial and receive the digimental of courage?"

"Do i have another option?"

"Yes, could be dead" He says nonchallantly. Do reaper love me?

"...okay. I will try. So, what is the trial? " I says.

"Easy, overcome the fear"... How?

"...could you be more cryptic?"

"yes. **be... fear..**" He says in more dramatic way

"IT WAS SARCASM" I yell as i bring up my fist. I don't care if he even could kill me.

"okay, okay i'm sorry. Well, let's begin" The voice said menacingly. Well, here goes nothing.

"okay. let's do it v-mon. v-mon?" I ask. Getting no answer, i tried to reach where v-mon was but i realize that he was already gone. Dammit, why didn't i notice it before?

"HEY, what are you doing to v-mon?" I yell

"nothing, i'm just going to kill him" the voice says plainly.

"WHAT!? no way i'm going to let you" i answer angrily. how could my partner.

"ohhh, you're not going to let me? how?" The voice asks playfully.

"Well, SHOW YOURSELF BASTARD." Damn, i wanna hit him but i don't know where he is. His were echoing in this darkness. Maybe with some movement help me to find him.

As i try to walk, i just realized that i couldn't my leg. not just my leg... my arms, even my fingers cannot move. But, i don't feel anything like chain or hand or something holding me... Is this his power? Is he a physic duck?

"Well then, let's get this over anyway. Now, admit you are afraid"

"wh-what? NO WAY..." I reply. At least, i still could moving my head and mouth. actually, i'm feeling afraid... not, just little bit afraid. But, no way i will admit it to him. I have my own pride.

"Don't be stubborn. You'll be my playmate until say it then." the voice says making my spine chills.

"what are you... AAAHHHH" My words stop as i feel something sink into my belly. I don't know what it is, because it's perfectly black and sharp. A blade? Is... is he going to k-kill me?

"So, have you started to afraid? It's okay, you won't die" The voice says

"no...i'm NOT AFRAID!" I say. i'm really scared right now but i can't say... No, i shouldn't say it. I'm too afraid of what happen if i say it.

"geez, you don't have to yell you know. now, let's open our treasure box then" He says as he move his blade upward... making me widely 'open' and IT'S F*CKING HURT! Is he going to kill me!?

"well, let's see what toy do we have. I won't stop until you brave enough to admit your afraidness" He says while putting his hands inside 'his treasure box' like a kid searching his toy in his box. Every little movement he do is really acute to me. I'm o-okay... I'm going withstand this. No way i'm going to admit , i'm scared enough to confe... ARGHHH he pulling something out. Something like elastic pipe... Is that...? I think i'm feeling nausea.

...

((digimon are playing with toys))

...

damn... damn... why... why didn't he stop... my tears are already dried and fall to ground. I wanna puke but i couldn't...because i lost it. What... what i did... wrong... i'm not going to die... but tortured BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID TRIAL!? AM I ALREADY FAILED!?

"so, are you scared right now?" He... asks me... again

"y-yes..." FOR THE 3RD TIME YES I'M AFRAID. DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? Is all i wanna say but i'm too ache and tired to say that so i keep in my hearts... which is in his hands.

"Ju-just kill me... i'd rather die than dying. dying more scary than dead" at first time, i was really afraid saying it not knowing what will he do. But, after i thinking it while i just realized, because i feel too scared too admit my fear because i fear unknown what happened next. But, now i understand that everyone must have afraid feeling of dying... So yeah, i admit i'm afraid of dying. Admitting your fear is a step to be brave you know.

But after i said 3rd times, the trial still on. Is something wrong? What should i be doing to pass it? or am i doing it wrong?

"ohh, at last you said it. you passed the trial" The voice says. **'at last'** did he said? IS HE DEAF?

"i-i've said that 3 times you know" I said as i still wincing at my pain. My anger were on the edge.

"ehh, really? sorry then hehe... i've really got too much fun you know"

"WHAT THE F*CK? I should have pass this test hours ago but no... because you TOO BUSY PLAYING with my arms, eyes, my inside, my heart because IT WAS SOOOO MUCH **FUUUUN**. NOW I FEEL SOOO HOLLOW INSIDE! LITERALLY!" At last, i explode... now, that feel better.

"Well, i'm so sorry then. But, you are really lovable you know. i like you screaming and your struggle face you know... i can't resist but break you... literally. beside, i can do this" He says as he snapping his finger. then i feel my body changing.

"huh, i... I'M BACK. EVERYTHING IS STILL IN PLACE!" Yes... somehow, my body become normal. Like everything that happened until now just disappear.

"well, all of that is just a... illusion maybe in your word. there's no way i kill you i said it in the beginning" he explains.

"well, at least no permanent damage happen... PHSICALLY" i say. my mental still too damaged to heal. now, i have new nightmare of darkness.

"now, you must be asking why the trial was like this, so i will explain..." He started to explained. NO, i'm not going to spend any longer with HIM and his definition of **FUN.**

"No, thank you. I already understans, so could you return to that cave with hikari please? by the way, where is v-mon?" I interrupt. As i looking, i realized that the voice is belong to some kind of knight. A dark one.

"oh, your partner is already back. Do you really wanna go back right now?" The armor answers

"yes, please." I reply without any hesitation.

"well then, congratulation on receiving the digimental of courage. you're the only one who can receive afterall" The dark knight say and he snap his fingers.

And then i feel hot... really hot... then, i realized something... HE IS BURNING ME!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I yell as i rolling on the ground to put off the fire.

"well, i love to see you suffering one more time. A farewell gift for me you know"

"RETURN ME NOOOOW, YOU PHSYCHO SADIST!"

"your scream is quite... mesmerizing... oh, sorry. geez, i just want to have fun one last time. Okay then, see you later motomiya daisuke" and with that, everything blackened. no, i don't want meet to him again. **EVER**.

...

((digimon are in trance))

...

In darkened cave, a mahogany fell after lifting sacred item while a girl watching him excitedly.

"what the... I'M BACK. YES! I'M NOT BEING BURNT. BYE YOU BASTARD. HIKARI!" The boy with mahogany hair said happily. The girl could only staring dumbfounded at the weird boy. Then the boy looked at her.

"HIKARI, thankgodi'mbackherethanksforwaitingmehereforreallylongtimeiknewyouwereangelsent..." And the blue boy hugging the girl really tight with his ranting still on. It was making the girl blushing so much.

"st-stop it BAAKA" The brunette said after snapped out of her trance with really red face, wether due anger, out of breath because of hugging, or maybe... Anyway, she reflexively did what girl do if a stranger (especially pervert) hug her.

"GAHHH... wh-why there..." The boy cried in pain why covering his most precious things then falling in his knees.

"A-ah sorry. my reflex" Hikari said glancing away in embarassment.

"m-me too..." Daisuke replied still feeling the pain.

And then, from the center of cave where the digimental was, light appears from below blinding everyone there as something coming out from the light. Something humanoid coimg out of the hole. as the light faded, the humans saw a blue dinosaur thing standing in front of them.

"Hello, i'm v-mon. At least we meet daisuke" V-mon said happily while pumping his fists in the air.

"umm, why were you repeat the introduction?" Daisuke asked

"Am i?" V-mon replied unknowingly

"Inside the cave, you know the blackout with that phsycopath" Daisuke asked while scratching his head.

"I don't know daisuke. By the way, what is trial daisuke?" V-mon answered still 'innocently'

"AHHH... FORGET IT. let's just go outside. i need a fresh air for my head" Frustated, the boy walking towards exit with the girl and the dragon following him behind with confused expression.

...

((digimon are coming out))

...

3rd pov

"really, that's all happened? in a blink?" Hikari asked. While walking towards the light at the end of tunnel, the bruenette was being told about what happened with mahogany. As much as it was quite detailed nightmare of the boy except the gory part, she still unconvinced. When they reached the end, they sat in dirt while thinking all what had been happening. The digimental were carried by v-mon while he busily examined (or maybe playing) the horny thing.

"Yes hikari. next time, could we go with my advice and not lift some weird things especially the one called digimental?" Daisuke asked. He had enough nightmare of that.

"I don't know. This is the first time i heard about digimental nor that kind of trial. Maybe it' s like yamato in that cave... But, at least you got your partner and maybe digimental is key to solveour problem right now" Hikari said thinking positvely while daisuke's eyes were travelling around.

As she thought of digimental of courage, her face became sad. It was remind her of him because courage was belonged to him. Does that mean he was already dead? Do daisuke will replace him as a new chosen of courage? Are the chosen just a disposable human? Is she and takeru is the only one that left and soon will replaced? Those thought of her was making her want to cry.

Meanwhile, daisuke was looking at the scenery. He just realized that they in foot of a mountain with many rocks around them that right now. He was cautious because he felt some weird vibration and sound surround them. Hell, he already almost died many times and literally burnt to death, so of course he was tense in there wer any danger. Especially if that phsycho armor suddenly appeared.

As he looked at hikari again, he realized hikari was on verge of cry. He suddenly remembered about a girl who were cried in front him in the past even though he couldn't get remember who she was.

"Hikari, are you okay?" He said not knowing what to do to cheer her. He was really clueless about situation where a girl crying next to him.

"n-no, it's okay... I'm okay" She replied. She realized that her tears made her companion worry, which make her happy somehow.

"Really, are you sure? i... i hate you know, seeing somebody... like you crying in front of me" He said what he think the best as he glancing away in embarassment. and then, he got closer to her and then hold her hands and staring with full of concern at the ruby eyes for quite time.

Meanwhile, his partner still busy playing with horn of the digimental. V-mon wondered how sharp is the horn, could it be used to chop ingredient for food. He unaware of what happened around him.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" He pleaded.

"It's okay. Really, daisuke i'm okay" she insisted. She felt she has to restrain herself of crying. She had been crying many times and getting help from others. Now, she was one of the two that left in digital world. She must standing on her her own feet sturdily. Especially in front of daisuke, who just entering this world.

"...okay, i believe in you right now. Now, what do we do?" He said try changing th subject as he stopped his gaze. He released her tiny hands and sat back to his original position.

"I think we should meet the other chosen. He was in village near here. Agumon is also going there. " She answered as she standing to get ready to do their trip. Seeing her, making the boy companion followed her. The dragon still too busy to stand.

"Well then, let's WATCH OUT HIKARI" He yelled as he saw a monochromon coming to them few meter behind hikari.

Unfortunately, this time appearance of monochromon were a suprise to them because of the rocks surroundings. As for daisuke was saw it first, he could easily evade it, but seeing hikari was on danger he grab her hands and pull her to his side. As he shield her using his body from the head of the monster. V-mon in undisturbed mode was knocking the digimental wondering how hard is the ball is. Monochromon just left him alone while targetting the human.

Luck not their side, as the impact from meeting black horn and blue fabric making the blue one with the girl he holding flying and landing on hard rocks.

"OWWW... it's hurts. hikari, are you okay? hikari? HIKARII!" The mahogany shook the girl hardly. He saw some red dripping on her forehead. As his face looking at her face in intimate distance to look at the wound, he felt some blowing off her mouth. Apparently, hikari was hit her head making her unconscious. That make boy feel relieved.

"HEY, COME HERE YOU EXTINCT RHINO" Daisuke said. After putting hikari at top of a rock that quite safe, he running far from there and he tried attract the dinosaur away from hikari. He didn't realize or more like didn't care he fact that he was worse than hikari. As he was running, he saw his partner that holding the digimental of courage far away. He couldn't see what his partner was doing.

"V-MON!" Daisuke yelled making the digimon that were trying to hit the digimental in a rock to prove its hardness realized his partner calling him. When he turn back, he saw that monochromon was now running towards his human partner. V-mon doing what he think the best.

"VEE HEAD BUTT" v-mon yelled as running toward monochromon and hit monochromon body from sides making monochromon lose its balance. The little dragon flying while still holding the digimental of courage.

"V-MON, are you okay?" he asked as he caught his partner. the little one only nodded because he feel quite dizzy after hitting his head to the big hard scale of monochromon.

"damn, what should we do?" He asked nobody as he thought of a plan.

"use you digivice daisuke" His partner answered in serious voice.

"how?" Daisuke asked in confusion.

"just... hold it high and say digimental up" The dragon explained in the easiest way.

"how do know the manual?" daisuke asked suspiciously to his partner

"know what? what is manual?" His partner responded unknowingly. This behavior of his partner making daisuke frustated. Unfortunately, now was not the time since the extinct dinosaur is already standing in its four legs.

"... DIGIMENTAL UP" He did what his partner told him.

**==V-MON armor shinka! to FLADRAMON==**

As the digivolution over, instead of blue naked child dragon stood a taller dragon. He wore a red mask with horn that look like from the digimental of courage and still showing his white maw. He had 3 claws on each hands and feet which covered with flame-designed gloves and shoes respectively. he also wore knee protector and chest guard that also covered in flame design.

The 'reborn' digimon now looking at his surrounding confused. He was standing now standing on rocky place. There was a monochromon charging at him and boy who staring at him like a child who just receiving his gift. Also, there was the one was laying on one of the rock. As he looked at the rock, he thought that the one in the rock was like...

"hikari? And then... who is that boy?" The blue red digimon eyed the boy who wear blue flaming coat with some weird dark red design like blood dripping or spurting in the back and light brown pants while he dodging the black grey one. Yhe mahogany hair of the boy remind him of someone.

"fladramon, beat that monochromon!" The boy ordered the bipedal digimon after getting out of his excitement and then running towards hikari to check her condition. The bipedal dragon confused at words the boy said because no way he could beat that digimon as he was...

"ehh, who? what happened here?" The cyanodont asked. He really didn't know the situation and can't decide things when he don't know who the enemy nor the ally. He didn't know who is the boy talking but, he thought the boy was talking to him as he could see in the eyes of male human.

"that rhino attacking us, don't you remember? he has hurt me and hikari" The mahogany boy explained fast. 'Fladramon' realized that girl is hikari afterall as angry flared inside of him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He yelled making the mahogany backed away a little with a yelp. The flame-armored one turn his back and facing monochromon while cracking his 'fingers'.

"ohh, hey monochromon. do you wanna play? come here, i'm goNNA EXTINCT YOU" Fladramon said with some evil smile. He felt power were surging inside him. He didn't realize that he was producing fire in his hands.

*BAM* *WHACK* *WHACK* *BAM* *BAM* were sound could heard in the fight... No, rather than fight it was more like massacre by the burning dragon... Yes, he was literally on fire. While the fight happenig, the fainted human were awaken and looked in awe at the scene that folding right now.

"HIKARI! are you alright?" Daisuke said with worried look.

"i'm fine. is that v-mon digivolution?" Bruenette girl asked.

"yes, he's cool right? he's going to beat *pant* that mono-thingy" tha male human replied excitedly. unfortunately, the pain from impact with monochromon has started showing its effect. Apparently,dark red design that the bipedal dragon see on daisuke's back were actually blood becauseof meeting monochromon's mahogany had ignored the pain until now, but because of weariness the pain become much hurter.

"no, don't kill him. he's just innocent digimon that were under control of the ring. just break the ring" Hikari requested. And then, she gasped at the back of the boy.

"i... got... it... FLADRAMON" Daisuke tried to yell catching the attention of the sadist dragon who still beating the weakened dinosaur.

"daisuke, don't push yourself. You're back is bleeding so much right now!" Hikari said the injured boy.

"WHAT!" he replied with anger still on his face.

"it's... okay... Hikari. FLADRAMON... just... break the ring... not... the neck" Mahogany said while trying to act tought in front of the brunnette as the blue dragon was trying to spin the poor almost-extinct monochromon head vertically. yep... a sadist dragon

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING ME TO DO! MY PARTNER!?" Blue-red dragon yelled back. Ironically that was true.

"YES... I AM. Beside... it's hikari's..." Daisuke stopped mid sentence. He didn't know where this exhaustion of him coming from because he didn't feel tired at all before... fladramon appeared. Is this because of fladramon?

"if you say so hikari" IT seemed the dragon follow the order BECAUSE of what hikari said. The blue digimon then try to cool his head as he raised his right hand. Then, he hit the ring with right hand breaking it. It also giving monochromon control of his mind back.

"hey, monochromon. are you okay? i'm sory that i was little bit... out of control. i'm sorry" Fladramon said as giving his hand. as monochromon saw him, one thing he could do.

"GAHHHHH" The black-grey screamed as he running away really really fast like a headless chicken. Apparently, he remember what just happened.

"okay, now that's over... now, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING WITH ME!?... relax kamiya, now think last time i think i hear..." He was talking to himself as he walking in circle. He actually realized that he has some armor, blue skin and could producing fire while he was fighting. But, it was in [one-sided] battle and he is too focus on [beating] fighting the monster. Unfortunately, his words went unheard by his other companion.

Meanwhile hikari was attending the boy who were exhausted. The boy now resting with his back facing upwards, Without the shirt covering it, you could see a quite big wound with blood dripping out.

"Gosh, daisuke. It is really big wounds you know. I'm sorry for causing you this"

"What for? i'm okay you know. Maybe you could give reward to me for sav..."

"stop talking daisuke, right now what you need is rest daisuke" the girl interrupted the boy's word. Because she knew that the boy need right now

"okay... At least, you were... okay..." The boy now resting on the ground. As his breath became more shallow, light emerge from his still-ranting partner leaving a confused little cyonodont and the digimental. The girl next to mahogany smiled as she brushed the boy's hair as she leaned closer to the boy's ear.

"thank you, daisuke" She whispered. And then she put her lips on the sleeping boy's cheek as 'reward' for him.

...

((digimon are dreaming))

...

Once upon a time, there was a boy who had a problem with a device in his house. So, he called experts which is his friends. In the afternoon, his expert friend came in afternoon. as they try to repair the device, suddenly the device lit and shined really bright. and then, there were none.

* * *

**Okay... I'm sorry if somebody hate unhealthy part in this chapter. at first, i was already written 1500 unhealthy part, but then i just realized that i choose a T for the rating. So, i delete most description that preferring to one. so viewers, do you think its is T rating enough or i should change the rating to M?**

**Also, there was some pov changing here and **** i try to be more descriptive in this chapter. **What do you think? is there some part that couldn't be understand? 

**Thank you for reading, following, favouriting or reviewing this fic because that shows how you guys appreciating me.**

**xxxdramon**


End file.
